The World Shinobi Fall
by Roxu
Summary: "Citizens of Konoha, I am not your enemy. Did you hear me, I am not your enemy! I lingered here past my mortal time to help you. To bring a new era to these wretched and corrupted lands. Thereupon, I have taken it up in my responsibility to begin a pristine Kingdom under my legitimate rule . . . " Uchiha Madara: One Month After the Fall.
1. The Beginning of a Revolution

The chilling wintery season wrapped around the tall, slender woman as she softly pried open the entrance to the meager, dilapidated house. She was in the midst of a frigid snow shower, white tufts of snow gathering along the wooden post columns of the ailing porch. Despite that, she stood amongst the frosty weather in a thin, dark navy kimono that barely reached her knees.

Lighting the cigarette between her middle and forefinger, Kōsetsu Shinori heaved a contented sigh as she took a long, grateful drag of the smoke. Her azure eyes scanned carefully along the white blanketed trees, the wilderness encircling the demoded house on all sides. Shinori leaned her back against the ice-caked wood of the wall, apprehending another inhale of her cigarette.

Shinori, in her perspective, found snow comforting. It was one reason why she chose to not live in the Capitol, because it never snowed in that area without it being a light, nonexistent flurry. That and she loathed that bastard Madara. The even mention of the name had her back going rigid in vexation. She almost could not believe what had occurred nine years ago, she had been at the mere age of ten, and at that tender year, the Fourth Shinobi World War had commenced rather abruptly.

It had been the beginning, and ending, of the Shinobi and Kunoichi populace.

Shinori had singly lost her whole family to Pein's Invasion, which had been one of the worse moments of her entire life. She, after the War had developed, had accepted her fate as a helpless orphan, and merely moved on from that event. But . . . it seemed as if fate was not quite finished. Surprisingly, the Fourth Shinobi World War had not been as interminable as the Third, in fact, it was entirely too short – it was as if their numbers had dropped off the grid in a matter of battling hours.

And that was when _Edo Tensei_ was created – or should she say, to her internal rage, _Rinne Tensei_. Uchiha Madara was a mad man, his mine warped by insane ideals and obsessions, but even Shinori could admit, the 'man' – whatever the hell he was now – was a damned smart son of a bitch. He resurrected himself, but not before formulating a Jutsu to release his resurgence so that he could live with a healthy, human, stabilized body of his former self. It was brilliant, but it was what evoked the Fall.

The Allied Shinobi Forces lost. _Vanished_. Shinori knew that the main leaders, what was remaining of the commanders and leaders were still among the living – or, that was what she had gathered from gossip. It was not taxing to gather Intel, Madara was ecstatic to give out information that he had slaughters just another Garrison of their family and protectors, the Ninja – Shinobi and Kunoichi. There had been public executions (ones she was forced to attend) and there had been burning, ghastly fire. Madara had burned most of Konoha before rebuilding it to his satisfaction, fortunately for citizens; Konoha had been practically destroyed from the Invasion, so they had been safe on the subsidiary of the smoldering village.

Humorous thing was, Shinori had never been a Kunoichi before the Invasion, or even the start of the War. Her mother and father were prestigious Civilian Council members, and since she had been at an initial age, they had raised her in the art of politics and precocious history. And, Shinori had been very, very excellent at it as well. She favored those subjects, even though her forbearers had constantly persisted her with success, Shinori loved her parents, and she did enjoy studying on antiquity and diplomatic affairs.

But after the Invasion, after the Fall, after Madara began his rule, aspects of her life began shifting considerably. Especially thereafter Madara's . . . _speech_:

"_Citizens of Konoha, I am not your enemy. Did you hear me, I am not your enemy! I lingered here past my mortal time to _help_ you. To bring a new era to these wretched and corrupted lands. Thereupon, I have taken it up in my responsibility to begin a pristine Kingdom under my legitimate rule . . . And, having such a permissible personality, I will allow you to now, relinquish anyone you know that is a Shinobi or Kunoichi in this gathered area, _right now_."_

And thus, began Madara's supreme rule with the one emotion: fear. At ten years old, Shinori had watched in fascinated, horrified terror as Madara had ruthlessly cut through any civilian who had the chakra reserves to be a potential ninja. Shinori can remember the screams of panic and despair of ones who had lost a son or daughter, a nephew or niece, a brother or sister – but the one thing she truly memorized, was the red, crimson blood staining the ground. She recollected that development like the present.

Konohagakure no Sato was no longer the esteemed Village Hidden in the Leaves – it was now called the Capitol, and to call it any other name would mean treason under regulations. Madara had complete dictatorship over the Elemental Nations – now labeled Elemental Lands due to its one ruler influence.

You were granted permission to roam the Lands, albeit Madara made it quite clear that with the exception of the Capitol, you would not get a sufficient salary in Ryo to provide for a family of three or more. Hence why the Capitol was exceeding with wealth and commonality expansion. Even if Madara was a ruler built on foreboding emotions, many villagers would protest on his person but never out loud for public appeal. He was disliked among all except for his soldiers.

Five years later, then came the Rebellions. Lead by none other than Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Shinori remembers at her age of fifteen, that single spark of hope that warmed her heart when she heard of their ambush on Madara's Fort in the former Kumo lands. Many people had termed it a hoax, most Shinobi and Kunoichi had been decimated from life through the five years, as a result of Madara's constant searching. It made Shinori realize that he had probably been attempting to locate the Rebellions.

That single spark of hope established Kōsetsu Shinori's newly-proclaimed purpose.

An objective of gradually taking down the Capitol and Uchiha Madara by using her knowledge and strengths. Perhaps she was not a professional Kunoichi. But she did have a powerful capability to use Suiton Jutsu to an extent. Her plan was to slither way through diplomatic ranks, and then gain Madara's trust . . . And then destroy his Kingdom from the inside out.

Shinori lightly propelled herself from the frosted wall, taking a bare step forward so that she could extend her arm forward and press the end of the cigarette against the snow-caked porch railing. She smiled wryly at her own thoughts and nostalgia of the past.

Damn, did she have some work to do.


	2. The Capitol

**The World Shinobi Fall – **_The Capitol_

Uchiha Madara's soldiers – who had once been called ANBU – were now termed Agents. Shinori agreed that the label was more than cliché, but it was not as if she had a say in their infamous title. Agents were always muscular and tall, or that was what she had experienced and been told, and they were consistently male. It did not surprise that Madara was not only a psychopath, but a chauvinist as well.

Agents wore official uniforms. The way they walked and dressed, it saddened Shinori, because she knew to almost all older civilians, the Agents were a walking reminder of their past Shinobi and Kunoichi loved ones. The merciless soldiers wore something akin to ANBU, except as Shinori had researched, it was Uchiha-based material. The pants were an ash grey, nearly black, that was neatly tucked into a pair of steel-toed combat boots. Their shirts were long-sleeved, the color of crimson blood, that were tight-fitted and reached down to their wrist where ebony gloves molded against their hands.

They adorned armor as well. Shinori liked to think it was for coercion purposes, but the way the dark night blue chest plate gleamed, it was not just for looks. They had forearm and shin gaurds, along with their chest plate, strapped to their limbs with black, metal straps.

Agents were strong, there was no doubt to that theory, but they were misguided. Shinori wondered if they were brain-washed, but judging by their hard facial expressions and cold eyes, she highly wavered on that one.

They were what greeted her when she irrevocably approached the steel gates of the Capitol. It was astonishing, really, the way Konoha – the _Capitol_ had expanded. The once Hidden Leaf Village had prolonged past its former limit, all the way to the south of Otafuki Gai, and to the west of Tanzaku Gai, where the Battle of The Three Great Sannins took place, where Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto had been given the artifact necklace of the Shodaime Hokage. The Capitol even developed at the border of the prior Yugakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Hot Water).

"Good evening, gentlemen," Shinori greeted them with a genuine welcoming, tugging her traveling cloak closer to her form. "Chilling weather."

The tallest Agent, the Captain she presumed, took a step forward in her direction and wasted none of his precious time. He patted her down for any suspicious weapons, and when she looked up at his face, she almost let out a startled sound. She had almost forgotten that little detail. All higher ranking Agents obtained the threatening, cursed Sharingan in their left eye. The scar was straight down, grazing through his brow and down his cheek in a jagged pattern. It glared with a menace that made Shinori lean away from his sudden close proximity.

"I suppose I have papers to fill out?" Shinori carefully placed the cloak back around her body, strolling towards the desk they had placed to the far left. Unlike the previous wooden one that usually had Chunins loafing around in their chairs, leaned back with their feet propped up on the desk – not in this time and era. It relaxed Shinori to actually see a chair, and someone perched in it, but the man's back was so rigid and stiff it did not ease her mind. She would be a fool if she said she was not fearful of these powerful men, just by their strength alone. If they were at the caliber of the previous ANBU of the Leaf, or higher, she had the right to be nervous, she knew they wanted her to be.

Shinori soundlessly recorded the information they provided as mandatory, being extra attentive not to hesitate on none of her false Intel. She had formulated herself adept to this, having practiced many times in her travels to the Capitol.

Gently placing the newly-invented metallic pen to the side of the paper, Shinori straightened herself and gave a small nod to the leader, who had been analyzing her with a guarded gaze. "May that be all, Captain? It is becoming sundown." Her peer flickered to the sun beyond the tip of the trees, its vivid colors fading into a bright mixture of floral pink and tangerine orange.

He gave her no indication with his body, but instead choosing on speaking. His tone was as she had expected, rough and dull. "You will walk a mile before entering the citizenry."

_Leave it to Agents to make it sound like a command, _despite her thoughts; Shinori gave them all a wide smile. "Thank you for your time." Slipping past the partially jarred gate they had left for her to easily slip through, the woman could not help but muse that she was stepping into a death zone, no – a war zone, and she was unsure of who her enemy was and who would be her advantageous ally. Shinori already had it planted into her mind that when she departed from this place, Kami knows when, she would leave, no strings attached. She would leave with no heartsick or self-pity.

With those ponderings, Shinori reached into the inner-pocket of her cloak, withdrawing a small non-descript pack. She tapped on the bottom a few times before a cigarette surfaced enough for her to pluck it out between her middle and index finger. After lighting the unhealthy cancer stick, Shinori slackened immensely. She had to remember her plan, _just remember the plan_.

She could do this. It was all about patience.

* * *

The Capitol was glorious in its own right, though to Shinori, it was too large and too nostalgic. Unlike the evocative structure and spaced out buildings, flat roofs so it provided Shinobi and Kunoichi swift transportation, a variety of different building frameworks; instead, the Capitol was modeled with towering, elevated metal and glass structures. The buildings were adjacent, closely alongside, their lengthiness was mesmerizing to Shinori to even this day.

And with a deep anxiety and fear pooling in her stomach, she saw a line of Agents awaiting her presence before she completely entered the evolved city.

But it was what she had planned. Precisely what she had planned. Her parents, you see, were more than Council members to the Fire Council. They were far more, that was all Shinori was sure of, and she was their legacy. And Madara acknowledged it so. She had not anticipated in meeting him so early in her earlier plans, but perhaps this was of an asset, perhaps she could accomplish this faster than she would have imagined.

Much to her chagrin, in the middle of the line of stoic Agents, a woman stood. Shinori almost created a half-smile. So she had been incorrect. The only indication that it was a female was the long pony-tail; the woman's face was so neutral so that either race could have been bestowed.

But as a man in midnight black robes stepped from behind the line of Agents, she knew that she would not be encountering Uchiha Madara. "Kōsetsu Satonori and Kōsetsu Nagisa, those are your blood parents, correct?" The man was middle-aged, perhaps in the forties, his slick black hair fading into a dark charcoal grey as he regarded her with waning green eyes.

"My only blood parents, sir." Shinori straightened her posture, exhibiting confidence off of her being. "Two of the former Civilian Representatives to the former reputable Fire Council."

"Uchiha-Sama is biased by your startling return, Lady Kōsetsu, also interested in your lineage. You graduated your second year of education, did you not?"

Shinori felt her eyes waver for a split second, almost caught too, judging by the stiffening of one of the Agents broad shoulders. She swiftly calmed herself mentally, repeating the plan in her head. She could not have Madara suspicious of her intentions, and through her façade, she had to remain innocent. She had, truthfully, not expected her parents service to Konohagakure no Sato to be a problematic issue until now. Her witless oversight.

"My guardians cultivated a politician, with all due respect, sir, I should have been certified my first year," the grin she sent him was ample and collected, one which he returned and his eyes had brightened as if he had just won himself a grand prize.

"Uchiha-Sama, after further examination of course, would like to offer you a profession of sorts. Your parents were known for the development of medic-care and the merchant-trading systems; I presume you are aware of these achievements."

"Yes, indeed."

"Uchiha-Sama had recognized your potential. He is contributing you as a Commissions Assistant in His own Supreme Commissions Office." The man gave her a critical look, as if it was the first time translating the rolled scroll. "As signed by His Majesty."

Shinori didn't flicker an eyelash, instead allowing her peer to gaze around the surrounding area, over to where the Supreme Commissions Office was well-established, atop the mountain that once held the Hokages' faces, directly below Uchiha Madara's own chambers, descending right into the knowledge and Intel she would need to complete her objectives. A smile found its way around her mouth. "I am highly honored, sir. Examinations you say? A series of evaluations?"

"Hypothetically, yes." The man abruptly flicked his wrist, and the throng of Agents dispersed into altering directions. He crooked a finger her way and pivoted on his heel, beginning to roam deeper into the populated city. She followed, reaching his side effortlessly. "A test on your knowledge and your . . . loyalty." As he spoke the word, his eyes cut sharply into the side of her face. After minutes of unspoken silence, he spoke, "You resemble your father greatly."

A face flashed into her mind. Short, medium blue hair, spiked in all directions which were usually because a hand generally ran through it, a nervousness trait that Shinori had thankfully not inherited. Cerulean eyes shined behind unkempt bangs, the corners beside the flesh of his eyelashes crinkling from grinning broadly throughout his childhood and older years.

She darted her eyes to the ground and nodded discreetly. "Words spoken many times from my mother, sir. Is it rude for me to ask of a name of my father's friend?"

"No, by all means no, Lady Kōsetsu. You may address me as Taka, Takanobu is a mouthful."

"Taka, then. Are we perhaps proceeding for one of these – tests?" Shinori shuddered as a gust of cool wind blew into her face, sending her waist-length hair flying backwards, locks annoyingly sticking against her cheeks and mouth. She had almost forgotten the stale wintery that the Capitol provided, which was the most vexing form of winter.

"Oh, heavens no." After the acquaintance and details done, Taka had relaxed excessively. "It's 2000 hours, child, you must be exhausted from your journey here."

"Fairly tired," Shinori smiled at him. "Am I free to roam without a consort, Taka-Senpai?" She had resolved to announce him as a higher authoritative figure, and judging by his startling pleased expression, he was content in her honorific.

His wise green eyes sharpened for a second. "Yes. But be reminded, Lady Kōsetsu, you will be overseen until further orders."

"I understand, Taka-Senpai."

Shinori, after departing from Takanobu, took her time drifting along the streets of the Capitol. Only a dullard would say that they did not see the beauty and allure to the glorious city, and Shinori was no fool. She stood amongst the late civilians who were scurrying to rush home to their upset wives, probably waiting for them with a nick-of-time dinner biding on the table.

The only thing that had not alternated from Konoha was the lack of transportation. You still had to walk to your destinations, unless you owned a carriage of sorts, or travelling caravans, which mostly belonged to merchants in the marketing business. She strode throughout the Capitol until she stood nearest to the prior Hokage Monument. Tears almost gathered in her eyes as she faced the flat, rocky surface of the mountain.

No longer were the faces of Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, or Senju Tsunade – instead, just a clean slate. A perfectly normal mountain. And to bring anymore bitterness to the scene, atop of the Hokage Monument stood the Ōkyū in its absinthial grandeur. It was called the Ōkyū in terms of the 'Royal Palace' or the 'King's Palace' and she was certain Madara preferred the latter of the two. It poised tall on the top of the cliff, its glass and metal refines lustrous and dark. The whole theme of the Capitol matched Madara's personality to the newly cemented roads to the conservative, swirling designs of the external walls of the Ōkyū.

Shinori did not linger long near the bottom of the mountain, instead pinpointing the nearest hotel nearest to her. She lit a cigarette as she travelled to get some takeout for the night, having not eaten much during her travels besides necessities, she was thoroughly famished. Returning to her temporary residence with a brownbag filled with an insulated Styrofoam cup filled with steaming rice, her favorite relaxed dish: Takikomi Gohan.

So Shinori replaced her travelling attire for her kimono, deciding that until she got this work position from Madara, she would have to make due with her meager belongings until then. She sat cross-legged on the queen-sized hotel bed, eating and contemplating.

A new thought (or idea) had recently drifted passed her thoughts. If she could, and would, get this Intel and bring Uchiha Madara's fortress down on his arrogant head, she would need assistance. Failure was not an option, not when Madara already had her name and was actually aware of her existence. She knew she wasn't important as of yet, since he had not even met her, but she would undoubtedly prove her worth. The assessment that had appeared in her musings was of the Rebellions.

It was evident that she would contact them. Somehow. Shinori had enough confidence to where she knew that she would not compromise herself and her mission, but she also knew she needed to get the pinched data somewhere it could be put to good use. That was where the Rebellions came to mind.

Shinori shook her head to clear her thoughts. She shouldn't get so worked up over that aspect . . . that was the future – she needed severely to focus on the current present. She had no doubt the tests Takanobu had set up would be hard and challenging, but she was a risk-taker.

Throwing away the takeout bag and cup in the trash bin, Shinori folded back the covers to the hotel bed and tucked herself inside. She reached over and switched off the lamp, allowing the darkness to drape the living area like a thick black curtain.

Sleep did not come easy though, not when she felt Agents eyes boring into her prone form.

* * *

That following morning Shinori realized that Taka had not given her any regarding towards where they should meet for these evaluations. And she was not about to ask the Agents watching her every movements. So after getting up at the break of dawn, Shinori took a long shower, dressing in the only other attire that she had with her. It was a black long-sleeved dress. The hem of the clothing reached directly above her knees, and really, she had to admit that the power of femininity had won genes between her mother and father.

Drying her hair with a towel, Shinori exited the bathroom with steam rolling out behind her.

And then she saw another figure in the room.

A woman, a few years Shinori's elder at best, sat on the edge of the four-poster bed, legs crossed elegantly. She was wearing standard Agents apparel, short of the armor, and somehow made the clothing resemble effeminateness delicacy. She had curly black hair, the curling tresses spilling over her slim shoulders and framing a heart-shaped face. She faced Shinori with blood-red colored lips, her mouth curling back in a coy smile.

Seeing no threatening posture in the relaxed female's form, Shinori slackened her tense muscles and dropped the towel onto the sitting chair beside the bathroom door. She walked by the woman, grabbing her open-toed high heel sandals. "I assume you are taking me for the tests?"

"Not tests. Simply assessments, hon. Do not feel pressured." The woman gathered her feet under her gracefully, pivoting on her heels to appraise Shinori. "My name is classified, but you may address me as Ruā."

"Lure?"

"My specialty in the field of battle is seduction, hon." Her yellow, almost amber eyes gleamed at her. "It comes serviceable in this time of conflict." Ruā abruptly winced physically as her eyelashes fluttered downward as if she had just experienced a horrible migraine. "_Vellem_," she hissed.

Shinori blinked at Ruā, realization hitting her that the woman must have said something that was not meant to be spoken. She almost smiled. That was good. So Ruā had complications in keeping her mouth closed, that could be of asset in the future. "Okay," she said casually, making herself unaware of Ruā's problem. "Where are these assessments taking place?"

Ruā swallowed once before that curling smile was placed back. "Oh yes! We'll be heading to the Intelligence Division in the SCO." Shinori nodded, extending her arm to grab her travelling cloak but Ruā tsked and shook her head. "Oh, hon. We will not be walking." Her smile widened and she wrapped an arm around Shinori's shoulder, directing her towards the front door. "If you must learn anything about Ninja, darling, we travel through different means of civilians."

They stepped out into the crisp morning air, the village already alive with travelling merchants and children making their way to education academy. "Like what?" But Shinori already had a distinct idea on what Ruā was speaking of – she wasn't excited about it either.

"Prepare yourself."

"I don't think –"

The world suddenly blurred. Shinori felt as if her breath was gone, her lungs having depleted from oxygen, crushed from a forcing pressure. Suddenly her peripheral vision was a mass of swirls and colors, her tunnel outlook creating a massive pain behind her eyes. She clung to Ruā for assistance when they finally halted, her throat constricting as she struggled to gather her breath. "Oh my," Shinori coughed, her legs felt numb.

Ruā glanced down at her with pity. "You're actually taking it very well, hon. Most regurgitate their first time."

"Oh, I think I might," Shinori struggled to gather her bearings. She did _not_ _ever_ want to do that again. How did Ninja complete that during mid-battle? Shinori knew she would have fallen onto the enemy's weapon, killing herself from dizziness. "That was a Shunshin, yes?" She coughed a few more times, glimpsing around to see the building they were inside.

"It was."

It made Shinori respect the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, even more that she already did.

The room they had entered was a large, circular-like area. Proceeding to the duo was an arch of desk, several men and women seated with a headset in their ear, allowing them to communicate with the other levels of the bureau. The room was also littered with other inhabitants, walking with suitcases and/or files. There were Agents as well, just hidden away safely like ANBU was accustomed to performing. The space was like all other Capitol framework, the flooring was thick, study glass, the color of ebony wood. The walls were glass as well, giving everyone a clear view of the Capitol population from the SCO (Supreme Commissions Office).

Ruā settled her hand on the small of Shinori's back, guiding her towards the right of the bend of desk, where a corridor was situated. "Just so you know, there are three levels to the Intelligence Department. The first level is mainly office work, business meetings, and our archives."

"I thought archives were mainly located in the restriction areas of a library?"

"Oh, they are, hon – Our archives are mainly on . . . critical information. Comparatively, enemies."

Shinori did not bother trying to remember the twist and turns that the Agent guided her through, instead committing Ruā's knowledgeable words to her memory. "I was under the impression Uchiha-Sama had no enemies, Ruā. He's a fearless leader." It felt like venom clawed up her throat when she spoke that sentence. As the case may be, those words were true.

Ruā paused in her answer. "There are always antagonists in a story, honey." Her florid gold eyes pierced with a calculating stare, searching for misleading thoughts that were spinning in Shinori's head. Unfortunately for Ruā, the diplomatic civilian was far more deceptive. As a child, Satonori – her father – had explained to her the key to winning over a business transaction.

A poker face.

"Anyways," Ruā continued after perceiving no duplicity. "The second level is currently above us, but we won't be going up there. That is where, if you pass these tests, you will be effective. You, as a Commissions Assistant, will be conducting meetings and assisting anyone at a higher rank then you.

. . . Basically, you are their bitch."

Shinori snapped her gaze to Ruā's in startled shock before letting out a modest laugh, which seemed to cause the woman to beam with genuine entertainment. Ruā turned right, and ahead of them was a set of glass double-doors, leading to what seemed to be outside. "Now, here is what I love about the Intelligence Department." She urged the door open, allowing Shinori to step through first.

It wasn't exactly like they had left the Department, it was actually all connected. The third level was just across the open clearing, that they had created to be beautiful scenery. Shinori studied in awe of the space, the large in-ground pond to her left with koi fish swimming in the vicinity. The healthy cherry blossom tree apace with it, and the glass ceiling above, which gave you a remarkable contour of the alabaster sky.

"It was built for public interest, of course, but even associates and colleagues agree of its welcoming aura." Ruā planted her hands on her hips, examining the décor. "Ironic for what lays in the third level."

Shinori tilted her head to the side to see Ruā, forcing her facial expression to stay obliviously curious instead of interested. "What is that?"

"The Torture and Interrogation Unit."

Her heart dropped to her stomach. "Oh." She licked her lips and all of a sudden the beautiful scenery did not seem as awe-inspiring as it once was. "I thought that that unit had its own separate division."

Ruā shrugged once, arms falling back to her sides. "I suppose it should. It would ease the minds of most of the employees here, but Madara-Sama's word is law. Conveniently, of what windows lay in its domain, they _are_ soundproof and it is technically separated from the other levels."

Shinori turned her body to full face the woman. "We – We aren't going in there, _are_ we?" She couldn't even fathom the thought of seeing a Rebellion being tortured, of hearing his/her agonized screams.

"By all means, no." Ruā's grin was plastered back on her beautiful features.

"So why did you tell me all of that?"

Ruā's grin faded gradually as the solemnity of the tests gathered around them like thick a thick cloud of tension. "Because I do believe you will pass your assessments."

Shinori frowned with confusion. "Here?"

"Yes, yes. Now, Taka said of knowledge and loyalty, correct?"

"He did."

"Let's put your smarts to the test then, shall we?"

Kōsetsu Shinori promptly felt as if they had figured out her scheming plan, and she wondered if they truly did – but she found it unlikely, this was just a test, right? So why was Ruā running at her as if she was going to go into combat? A million thoughts rushed through her mind in those full three seconds that she had to contemplate this situation. It was a test. It was a test of knowledge and loyalty. Did they mean it to be a riddle, or was it not even as complicated as she was molding it to be?

A fist cracked across her face and Shinori felt her legs swept from under her, the breath exiting her lungs as her back impacted against the glass flooring, the left side of her face thrumming with heated pain. Instinct overtook her actions and her leg almost stimulated to knock Ruā off her own feet – but that was when she saw the woman's eyes enhance and narrow in on the opposing limb.

_Ah . . ._ She grasped understanding. _To use knowledge without undermining loyalty._

Shinori gasped when an arm wrapped around her shoulders, lifting her off her feet – except it was not Ruā. Judging by the metal chest plate pressed against her back, it was another Agent. The arm constricted against her throat, and the plan formulated in a panic. "Under Shinobi and Kunoichi Law it is considered mutiny against your own leader to harm civilians!" Her toes were just barely scraping against the floor, her fingers digging into the forearm guard to allow her to actually speak without choking.

Ruā laughed loudly, but it was not kind, it was challenging. "That was before the Elemental Lands fell under one Rule, hon."

"And so you are directly violating . . . you are violating the rule of pledging yourself to Uchiha Madara. He requires civilians to run the Capitol, without them who is He?"

"Careful, Shinori. You tread close."

"What I mean is since I am no traitor, and I do not plan to deceive the King, what justice does it bring to kill someone beneficial to His Rule?"

"How are we assured of your allegiance?" Ruā was close, too close.

Shinori thought of her options. If she answered this correctly then she knew the evaluations would be done, and she would be under the clear, perhaps not from watchful eyes, but it would be worth the risk of her well-being. "I . . . will be more than willing to do anything for your assurance."

"Anything?" Ruā raised a single eyebrow, grinning now. "If I allowed Kage here to have his way with you, you would not protest?"

"I . . . no. If that meant your assurance." Shinori prayed to Kami that the Agent would not take it _that_ far.

Ruā waved her hand and Kage abruptly loosened his arms, causing Shinori to stumble back to her feet, almost staggering back into the statue-like guard. "Good, good, Shinori! I saw no dishonesty in those beautiful cerulean eyes of yours!" Ruā unexpectedly hugged Shinori, leaving the blue-haired civilian stunned. "Wow, I'm glad that is finished. I think we can be of good friends, y'know!"

_I need a smoke, _Shinori sagged with alleviation.


End file.
